El corazón de un Guerrero
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una familia de magos hindúes, custodios de un artefacto mágico sumamente poderoso, se encuentran en grave riesgo, en un relato que participa en el Reto "Más Allá del Reino Unido", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**El corazón de un guerrero **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Más allá del Reino Unido"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black": **__La idea es escribir una historia basada en la visión de la magia en otros países, en cuanto a organización, administración, educación... Un estilo a lo que habéis estado viendo todo este tiempo con el ejemplo más claro que existe: La __**Magia Hispanii.(1)**_

* * *

_Bombay, India; agosto de 1.988, 11:35 a.m. local_

La mañana había sido agradable, a pesar del intenso calor que por esos meses se presentaba en Bombay. En la casa de los Sadjib, ubicada al lado de un templo dedicado a _Shivá, el Terrible, _uno de los dioses más importantes del extenso panteón hinduista, se respiraba tranquilidad.

Xahian, una hermosa mujer de marcados rasgos hindúes, de unos 26 años, delgada, y de larga cabellera negra, que en ese momento llevaba anudada en "cola de caballo", enseñaba a su pequeña hija, Djilab, de siete años apenas cumplidos, y que heredó de su madre la facilidad de manejar la magia de las pociones y la expresividad en sus enormes ojos negros, a cómo extraer cristales de alóe vera, con los cuales prepararía una poción para tratar enfermedades respiratorias, mientras Dhissem, un hombre delgado y muy alto para la población hindú, de unos 32 años, veía con interés las labores de su esposa e hija.

Ambos, Dhissem y Xahian, se conocieron en el mercado mágico de Bombay, cuando coincidieron en un puesto de ingredientes para pociones, en el momento en que ambos intentaron tomar, al mismo tiempo, un trozo de corteza de eucalipto. Un cruce de miradas y ese casual contacto de sus manos, les hizo darse cuenta que sus caminos se cruzarían más de una vez. Y así fue. Cinco meses más tarde, el aprendiz del custodio del _Corazón de Shivá, _y mago de la casta _kshatriya_, apenas por debajo de la _bramhánica_ en el complejo sistema de castas de la sociedad hindú, tomaba en matrimonio a la joven bruja autodidacta, de la misma casta.

Dhissem, aunque educado en el rígido sistema cultural de la India, que había permeado a la población mágica, no estaba de acuerdo con restringir a su esposa el uso de sus capacidades y que las pudiera desarrollar, por lo que había conseguido que obtuviera su propia varita, a través de muchos favores y compromisos, entre los cuales estaba cuidar el templo en el cual se exhibía el _Corazón de Shivá, _una enorme piedra transparente con forma de corazón humano, de la cual muchos comentaban que en momentos en que los fieles se reunían en oración se sentía latir.

Xahian, una mujer muy inteligente, provenía de una familia que manejaba el arte y la ciencia de las pociones, y a su vez había heredado una habilidad innata para aprender rápidamente hechizos y encantamientos, por lo que en el lapso de poco más de nueve años que tenían casados había logrado equiparar a su esposo en el manejo de la magia.

Djilab, nacida el mismo día de cumpleaños de su padre, mostró desde muy temprana edad una enorme capacidad mágica, lo que trajo preocupación a ambos padres, pues deseaban que se preparara y fuera una bruja "en toda regla" pero dos aspectos conspiraban en su contra: ser de la casta _kshatriya_, y sobre todo ser mujer.

* * *

Cuando Djilab nació, los padres de Dhissem le sugirieron, tal como la tradición hindú lo plantea, que dejase abandonada a la niña apenas recién nacida, lo que provocó agrias discusiones con ellos:

―¿Cómo es posible que me pidas eso, padre? ―gritaba sin detenerse, mientras cargaba a la pequeña Djilab, sin siquiera haber sido lavada, por lo que estaba llena de sangre y líquido amniótico, pues había salido del cuarto donde Xahian la había parido para mostrarla orgulloso a sus familiares―, ¿es que acaso a ti te trajo Khrisna? ¿O naciste de los monzones?

―¡Respétame, Dhissem, que soy tu padre!

―No creas que lo he olvidado ―respondió, aún molesto―, padre, pero pedirme que tome a mi hija, ¡mi hija!, y la abandone en la calle como un trasto viejo me parece algo estúpido. ¿O crees que yo nací de dónde? ―con esa pregunta, Dhissem hizo que su padre callara, al ver a su esposa detrás del joven e impetuoso hindú. Éste notó que su madre estaba detrás, por lo que insistió en su argumento―. ¿Nací de ella, verdad? ¿Y qué es ella? ¿Ah? ¡Mi hija se queda conmigo! ¡Y no voy a tolerar llantos ni lamentaciones! ¡Me importa un cuerno las tradiciones! ¡Djilab Sadjib vive, y es mi hija! ―gritó esto último levantando a la criatura, quien, desnuda y alterada por la discusión, prorrumpió en un poderoso llanto. Los asistentes, familiares de ambos padres, quienes habían enmudecido ante la vehemencia de Dhissem, aplaudieron al joven, quien entregó la bebé a las hábiles manos de una matrona, quien luego de lavarla como lo exigía la tradición, exclamó al devolverla a su sudorosa madre:

―Esta niña te dará algunos dolores de cabeza, pero grandes alegrías; será valiente, impulsiva y querida por muchos.

Por eso Dhissem buscaba todos los medios que su hija, que había demostrado grandes capacidades mágicas con un impresionante despliege de magia accidental a los tres años (había hecho levitar una mesa repleta de ingredientes para pociones porque no le prestaban atención), aprendiera sobre la magia.

* * *

Este día de agosto, luego que Xahian terminara con la preparación de las pociones, ante la mirada escrutadora de Djilab, la familia se dispuso a almorzar. Dhissem veía con orgullo a su pequeña, mientras ayudaba a su madre a organizar la mesa, colocando los platos, vasos y demás utensillos. Así, cuando terminaron de comer, los Sadjib adultos se quedaron conversando sobre el futuro que veían en su hija:

―Me preocupa que la niña no pueda entrar a estudiar a algún instituto mágico ―reflexionaba Dhissem, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Djilab, quien jugaba descuidada con unas semillas de dátil―, Dil tiene tanto potencial, va a ser una bruja muy fuerte, y todo va a tener que aprenderlo por su cuenta.

—Lo sé, amor ―respondió Xahian, mientras tomaba la mano desocupada de su esposo―, es lo que tenemos, y hay que aceptarlo. Es la decisión de _Shivá el terrible._

―Sí, lo entiendo, pero no deja de molestarme ―apretó los dedos de la mujer sin darse cuenta, hasta que un suspiro de dolor lo hizo regresar a la realidad―. ¡Ah! Lo siento, amada, no quise lastimarte.

―Al menos irá a una escuela primaria, aprenderá a leer y escribir, y eso la ayudará, ¿no?

―Sí, seguramente. Amada mía, debo abrir el templo.

Ciertamente, era el momento de abrir el templo en el cual se exhibía el _Corazón de Shivá, _por lo que Dhissem, su custodio, fue a cambiarse de ropa, para usar el traje ceremonial que debía portar para recibir a los fieles. Mientras tanto, Xahian terminó de organizar las cosas en la pequeña cocina de la casa, con la ayuda de Djilab.

―Mamá ―preguntó la inquieta chiquilla―, ¿yo voy a aprender a hacer las cosas que papá hace con la varita?

―Por supuesto, mi estrella ―le respondió Xahian, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña―, vamos a hacer lo que podamos para que tengas tu propia varita y aprendas a usarla, y a hacer el bien.

―¿Y me vas a enseñar muchos trucos?

―Sí, Dil ―le dijo mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de la niña, liberando su rostro del cabello que lo intentaba tapar, y haciendo que éste pasara detrás de las pequeñas orejas de la niña―, no sólo trucos, sino encantamientos y hechizos para curar y cuidar, y te enseñaré a hacer muchas pociones para sanar a las personas, ¿sí?

―¡Sí, mami! ―expresó Djilab, colgándose del cuello de Xahian, y llenándola de húmedos besos de niña.

En ese momento se asomó Dhissem, ya trajeado con las vestiduras ceremoniales. Sonrió ampliamente, pues veía complacido a su esposa e hija, quienes lo vieron, y sonriendo, corrieron a abrazarlo.

―Las quiero, mis luceros ―exclamó, mientras abrazaba y cargaba a Djilab con un brazo y se acercaba a Xahian, para besarla largamente y atraparla con el otro brazo, acariciando la espalda y _derriere _de la bruja. Luego de separar sus labios, y verse a los ojos, les dijo, sonriendo―. Ahora, ¿me permiten ir a abrir el templo?

No pudo escuchar el "sí, amado" de Xahian, pues un poderoso ruido, desde el exterior, atrajo su atención. Un segundo ruido de madera crujiendo hizo saltar las alarmas en Dhissem:

―¿Quién está rompiendo la puerta? ¡Toma, llévate a la niña! ¡Yo veré qué ocurre!

―¡Dhissem ―exclamó Xahian, angustiada―, ten cuidado!

―¡Anda, Xahian! ¡Escóndanse!

No les dio tiempo de correr, pues un grupo de ocho sujetos, vestidos totalmente de negro, y con extrañas máscaras, habían entrado a la casa. Dhissem, rápidamente, cubrió a su esposa e hija, y tratando de controlar los nervios, increpó a los invasores:

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué desean?

―Tranquilo, guardián ―una voz profunda, en perfecto inglés, se dejó escuchar detrás de la máscara del que parecía ser el líder de los encapuchados―, no queremos hacerles daño, a ninguno.

Djilab lloraba, abrazada a la cintura de Xahian, sumamente nerviosa, al igual que ésta, mientras Dhissem insistía:

―Está bien, pero ¿qué buscan?

―Algo que tú custodias, guardián, y que sabemos nos darás una parte. Nos la llevamos, y te dejamos tranquilo, con tu esposa y tu hija ―Dhissem pensó rápidamente: _¿Qué buscan con el _Corazón de Shivá, _de qué les puede servir? _La respuesta no tardó en llegarle―: Sí, guardián, sabes que venimos por eso que tú llamas el _Corazón de Shivá. _Lo que vayamos a hacer con él no te debe preocupar. Sólo llévanos hasta él, danos una parte y nos iremos.

Cuando vio que ocho varitas apuntaban en su contra, Dhissem bajó la suya, lo que permitió que dos de los intrusos se acercaran a Xahian y a Djilab, quien se aferraba a su madre. Una silenciosa señal del líder hizo que quien intentaba separar a la niña desistiera.

―Guíanos, guardián. Recuerda que llevamos a tu mujer y tu hija.

Un sabor amargo se posó en la boca del estómago del hindú. _¿Qué serían capaces de hacerle estos vaya-a-saber-Shivá a Xahian o a Dil? _Pero prefirió reservarse la pregunta, y en silencio los guió hacia el templo, donde resplandecía el enorme cristal, iluminado por unas aberturas en el techo.

―¿Y ahora? ―preguntó uno de los enmascarados, de enorme tamaño, y voz gruesa y atontada― ¿Cómo cortamos ese cristal?

―¡El _Corazón de Shivá _es indestructible! ―gritó Dhissem, desesperado, mientras hacía señas a Xahian y a Djilab para que se ocultaran― ¡No pueden cortar el _Corazón de Shivá!_

―¡Ya calla, guardián! ―exclamó el líder de los atacantes―, ¡ya veremos que tan "indestructible" es! _¡Bombarda máxima! _―Al lanzar el hechizo-bomba hacia el cristal, éste repelió el hechizo, proyectándolo hacia el grupo de enmascarados, quienes saltaron hacia todos lados, provocando que el rayo golpeara una columna del templo. Al mismo tiempo, Dhissem, Xahian y Djilab se reunieron detrás de la piedra cristalina, dejándola entre ellos y los atacantes.

―Cúbranse, mis amores ―les dijo el hindú a ambas, quienes lloraban por los nervios―, el _Corazón de Shivá _nos protege, ellos no saben cómo romperlo.

Él sí sabía, pues el anterior custodio del templo le había dicho: _Sólo el _Corazón de Shivá _se romperá si la maldad es tan grande que lo atacan con la muerte verde. _En otras palabras…

―_¡Avada Kedavra! _―El mago que dirigía al grupo de atacantes gritó la maldición asesina, apuntando directamente al centro del cristal. Inmediatamente un crujido resonó, y un extraño ruido se dejó escuchar a continuación. Dhissem lo supo inmediatamente: el _Corazón de Shivá _estaba dando sus últimos latidos. No lo pensó dos veces, cubrió con su cuerpo a Xahian y Djilab, quienes arreciaron en el llanto. El líder de los encapuchados, jubiloso, exclamó―: ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Vamos!

Inmediatamente, ocho varitas proyectaron el hechizo mortal, impactando sucesivamente en la enorme piedra cristalina, astillándola, y haciendo gritar de terror a madre e hija. Insistieron, atacando la roca hasta que con una maldición lanzada por el líder de los enmascarados, la roca explotó en múltiples pedazos, proyectándolos a todos lados. Dhissem, tomado por sorpresa, no pudo conjurar un hechizo protector, por lo que muchas de las astillas del cristal lo golpearon, clavándose como puñales en la humanidad del joven. El impacto hizo que Xahian y Djilab cayeran, la madre desmayada y la hija al borde del desvanecimiento, cubiertas por el cuerpo casi inerte del padre.

Rápidamente, los magos conjuraron unos sacos, similares a los "talegos" militares, donde guardaron algunos trozos del cristal, los que podían manejar. Djilab vio, entre el delirio del dolor, a los enmascarados cuando se les acercaron.

―¿Qué hacemos, Malfoy? ―preguntó el de la voz atontada―. ¿Las rematamos?

―No, Crabbe ―contesto Malfoy, cargando el talego más grande―, vámonos, ya no tenemos más nada que buscar acá; además, oigo gritos afuera. _¡Morsmordre! _―gritó, proyectando su varita hacia una de las aberturas del techo, lanzando la _Marca Tenebrosa, _y corrieron fuera del campo de visión de Djilab. Luego, ésta oyó la tos sanguinolenta de su padre al rodar, liberándola de la presión que ejercía contra ella y su madre.

Dhissem, gravemente herido, sólo pudo tomar la mano de su hija, y entregándole su varita de sándalo y fibra de minotauro, le dijo:

―Hija, Dil, cuida a tu madre, protégela, ya que yo no pude, y bendice todos los días a _Shivá el Terrible, _porque éste es su designio. Te… amo…

Djilab no se dio cuenta cuando su padre expiró, pues ella se había desmayado instantes antes. Tampoco vio a los magos del Ministerio de Magia hindú auxiliarlos, y recoger los trozos que habían quedado del _Corazón de Shivá, _trasladándolos a la sede del Ministerio y a ellas al hospital mágico de Bombay.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Este fic es un "spin-off" de _**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final, **_específicamente de los capítulos 14, 27 y 29, en los cuales _Djilab Sadjib _narra a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron algunos aspectos de su vida. _Djilab, Dhissem y Xahian Sadjib _son personajes creados por **Daniela Linx, **a quien agradezco la oportunidad de desarrollar, y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_En el mundo de los juegos de azar dicen que _O apuestas en grande, o te retiras, _y creo que con este relato estoy haciendo una gran apuesta, pues enfoco mi atención no al ámbito en el que he estado trabajando, la _Magia Venezuelensii, _sino en un territorio totalmente desconocido para mí, como es la concepción de la magia en La India, con el bagaje cultural, religioso y social que involucra una sociedad evidentemente machista y matriarcal (aunque parezca ilógico), estructurada en "castas" y llena de una riqueza cultural tal que este relato apenas llega a tocar la superficie... Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sea cual sea, sólo tienen que usar el cuadro de abajo... Salud y saludos!


End file.
